


【TSN/ME】算计（中）

by Hecateee



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateee/pseuds/Hecateee
Summary: ★花魁马总x纯情嫖/客花朵★背景在十八世纪法国
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg





	【TSN/ME】算计（中）

Mark很久没遇到这么纯情的客人了，以往那些人总是一进来就恨不得可以立刻做那些事情。他楞了一下，迅速又回过神来:“那你现在见到了，是不是可以离开了？”

Eduardo慌忙摇了摇头，翻出了自己的全部家当:“我有钱，如果不够我再回去拿。”

是几枚金路易，对于普通家庭来说，足够他们体面地生活到老。这让Mark把视线又放回到这位年轻人身上，估计是个和家里闹了别扭逃出来玩的即将袭爵的公子哥。

“先陪我去洗个澡吧，在下面晒了一天后身上的味道可不太好闻。”Mark抬头直勾勾地盯着Eduardo，说着解开了自己宽大的衬衫任由它顺着肩膀滑落到地毯上。果不其然Eduardo再次低下了头，红透了的耳根衬得他格外可爱，Mark收起了逗他的心思才拉着他衣服上的袖带示意他抓紧跟上。

Eduardo想站在外面等Mark出来他再进去，但Mark可不这么想。进去之后找个衣服没拿的借口便把年轻人又骗了进来，抬手勾着他的衣领一拉，Eduardo就由于重心不稳跌进了这个浴池。

被沾湿的衣服紧紧裹在身上，让Eduardo觉得呼吸困难。其实浴池并不算小，容纳两个人完全可以说是绰绰有余，只不过Mark现在不着寸缕地紧靠在他身边，他过去十几年的教育可没有一条可以告诉他下一步应该怎么做。

胯间被Mark的手掌覆上，他顺着水波缓慢地撸动着。怎么说Eduardo至少也算是成年了，他不可能连着都不明白，平时自己也做过类似的事情，但总是草草了事，让别人来帮他解决还是第一次。

“不要这样做。”Eduardo轻轻推开了Mark不安分的手，他的本意只是想见见Mark而已，也并不清楚这个动作接下来会带来什么后果，身体的难耐燥热让他觉得这不是一件好事。

“你来不就是想和我做这个的吗，Wardo？”Mark含住了Eduardo的耳垂，慢慢地吮吸着，舌尖在上面打着转。

水温在不断升高，氤氲的雾气让Eduardo的视觉如被剥夺一般，儿时落水的经历一直是他心里的梦魇。无助感促使他抓住最后一根救命稻草，轻笑声却从耳旁传来:“多了点水汽就让你这么害怕？”

Mark随手把衣袍上的系带扯了下来蒙住了Eduardo的眼睛，其他的感官在黑暗中更显敏觉，即使是指尖在肌肤上的轻轻滑动，对于Eduardo来说都是致命的干扰。胸口挺立的红樱格外诱人，Mark像未吃饱的婴儿一样用力吸着那里，嘴里还含糊不清地说着让人脸红的荤话:“Wardo，你说你这里会流出乳汁吗？这个大小可不够我和我们的孩子喝的，事先声明我可不会让着那个小家伙。”

“男人……啊……不能怀孕生子。”可怜的Eduardo再也说不出一句多余的话，他的注意力都放在了被关怀的左乳。被冷落的右边可不太满意，他伸出手想给自己一点抚慰，却不知道该怎么做，笨手笨脚揉捏着那里最终挑起了自己的性欲，呻吟却被深压在喉咙里不愿意流出，这不符合父亲一贯教给他的教养。

Mark终于舍得放弃了那里，牵连的银丝被拉长然后在中间断掉。他看见Eduardo眼里有着一瞬的失神和迷离，挺起胸口往前送的动作完全出于生理性的本能。Eduardo的身下早已挺立起来，不过可惜今晚派不上什么用场。Mark把眼前的人翻了个身，正兴奋着的胸口猝不及防被压住，让Eduardo终于肆意喊出了今晚的第一声呻吟，只不过很快被咽了回去。

皮肤接触到微冷的浴池边让Eduardo打了个冷颤，他忍不住向后缩了几分，身后却被什么火热的东西抵住。刚刚才被逗弄过的身体格外敏感，原本结实有力的腿部却不再能够支持得住Eduardo，黏腻的液体湿润着后穴，阴茎正好卡在他的股缝之中，让他动弹不得。

“天生就这么浪荡？”Mark手上多用了几分力道拍向了Eduardo浑圆的屁股，手掌的红痕在一片白嫩之中格外显眼，“我还没怎么碰你为什么就喘得这么厉害，之前的纯情是在装给谁看？”

“我没有……呜……”尚未继承爵位的小侯爵可没见过这种阵仗，第一次出远门也不过是出于好胜心才来到这里进行决斗，谁能想反倒把自己搭在了这里。

看在眼前这个小可怜还是个雏儿的份上，Mark慢条斯理地做起了扩张。该有的东西这里都有，手上涂完润滑油之后才缓慢插入一指，紧致的肠壁迅速绞住了这根外来物，连推进都很困难更别说再添一指。

“放轻松一点儿，别这么紧张，待会儿受苦的可是你自己。”Mark第一次这么好声好气地安慰床伴，他从额头到胸口留下一路细碎的吻。

“我没事。”Eduardo的手伸向Mark尚空闲的那只，紧紧握住并且十指相扣，这是这场荒唐的性事唯一能带给他的慰藉。

Mark一向不喜欢和客人有这种接触，他只会和爱人做这种事情，包括接吻。但是他并不排斥Eduardo的温暖触碰，甚至主动和他来了个绵长的热吻。

法式长吻让Eduardo喘不过来气，他大口大口呼吸着新鲜空气，却没想到Mark在这个时候又伸进去一指，让他的喘气声变成了变调的呻吟。

“Mark，我好难受。”Eduardo的眼尾染上了情欲的红色，水汪汪的眼睛像下一秒就能流出泪来，空虚感从后面传到全身，他扭着屁股向后索求，“可以……可以直接给我吗？”

拿到邀请还不直接上，这可不是Mark的作风，他莽撞地顶进了那个未经发掘过的洞口。温暖的肠壁紧紧地夹住了入侵者，这让Mark几乎就要缴械投降，他小心翼翼试探性地缓缓抽动，生怕弄疼了Eduardo。等到他意识到Eduardo已经适应了阴茎的存在，才恢复了本来的面目，把他顶在池边大开大合地进出。

每次堪堪擦过一个地方的时候，Mark都能听见那呜咽声更大了几分，而呻吟也变得更加甜腻。于是他变本加厉地重重撞着那一点，全然不顾Eduardo断断续续的求饶。

“叫得这么卖力，外面可没有观众在听。”

所有声音在传入Eduardo的耳朵里时，都已经变得朦胧。他听不清Mark究竟在说些什么，眼神迷离地望向了他，嘴里的呻吟在Mark又一次撞向那个敏感点的时候不减反增。

摸着Eduardo柔软的肚皮，Mark结束了今晚的第一次射精，灭顶的快感把两人同时送上了云霄，他打着趣儿和这位精疲力竭的客人调笑:“既然男人不能怀孕，那这里为什么会鼓了起来？”

Eduardo背过身不再看Mark，他把自己埋在水里只剩一颗脑袋露在外面。这场性事耗费了他几乎所有的体力，让他没有多余的力气来回复Mark的调侃。

“别把自己憋坏了，我可抱不起来你。记得出来之前把那里洗干净，这样对你比较好。”Mark披上外套，出去之前还记得给他的小情人一个叮嘱。

Mark斜靠在地毯上，未擦干的水珠从头发丝上滑落。等待的时间太长，让他差点儿睡了过去。在他打完第不知道多少个哈气之后，Eduardo终于出来了。

“帮我把红绳系上。”Mark懒懒地把洗澡前收好的红绳扔给了Eduardo，“你说一会儿你是先从后面感觉到我肏你的频率，还是通过铃铛的声音？”

Eduardo系红绳的动作一滞，Mark的一眼一行都对他影响极大，刚刚在浴池里的一幕幕又在他的脑海里重播。偷过腥儿的猫得了好处就想再来一次，全然忘记刚刚自己是怎么求饶。

“开个玩笑。”Mark揉了揉那头柔软的栗色头发，“我可不确定你今晚能不能再承受得住第二次。”

“但是……”

“没有但是，不如先和我一起睡一觉？”

TBC.


End file.
